Breaking Hearts and Ninja Arts
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: The Summer festival has just started in town, and all are welcome, could this be a good opportunity for the kids to hook up? Especially 4 Sora.!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Festival

Summer seemed to approach as townspeople gatherd to prepare for their Annual Summer Festival. Banners were hung, balloons were blown, and the sweet smell of food arose from the town square by Destiny Island's grand clock tower. Far away, in the suburban area of Destiny Islands, there laid a plain of white houses. Sora, a 15-year old, laid under his navy blue sheets as he slept soundly. A dream happened to be occuring of him and his love to be, Kairi, prancing through a field of daisies, hand in hand. After a time of running and laughing, the couple stopped and sat upon a jaggy rock formation as they gazed upon the mixture of heavens. There was a word of silence, until it was broken by the sweet sound of Kairi's voice.

"Sora," said Kairi as she leaned towards him in an attempt to get a chance for a kiss. When Sora saw of this, he attempted to do the same. Before they were about to lock lips, a loud sound rang throughout the brunnets head. "Brrrriiinng," the sound of an alarm clock broke him from his dream. He jumped as a reaction to the sound and opened his eyes that were as blue as the sea.

"Aww man, not again," said Sora. He pulled the sheets back of his his twin-sized bed and turned his body to face the door of his bedroom. He then arose out of bed dressed in a black muscle shirt and a pair of red-plaid pajama bottoms, and headed for the door. Sora slumped as he walked down the hallway and headed for the staircase. As he did, he heard a slight cough behind him, the brunnet then cocked his head to see of where the noise had came from. There, dressed in a yellow nightgown, with teddybear in hand was Sora's younger sister Aiyame. She seemed to have still been sleepy, so he approached his sibling and gently scooped her up in his arms.  
The two then made their way down the wide stairs and headed for the kitchen. There, their mother was hovered over the stove preparing the usual, pancakes, eggs, and sausage.. The two children greeted their mother and sat themselves at the wooden round table placed under family photos of Sora as a child, and also the rest of his family including his mother, his father, and sister.

"So Sora, got any big plans for today," asked his mom sat a plate of breakfast and a glass of milk before him.(got milk)  
"Well, I do plan to go to the festival they're holding in the square today with my friends, but it's not that big of a plan," he replied. He then took his fork and dug into the chocolate chip pancakes that were made especially for him. As they were enjoying their morning meal, a knock came at the front door. Sora rose and approached the door, still drenched in sleep. When he opened the door, there stood his cousin Roxas.

"Morning everyone," said the blondie as he greeted everyone with a warm smile. He walked over to his aunt and gave her a hug, and greeted his younger cousin with a tickle fest, which caused her to spew orange juice out of her mouth. As Sora sat down to finish his breakfast, Roxas helped himself to a seat next to his cousin and told of the usual. Sora ignored the fact that Roxas was a braggy person, he told of everything he got, and all that was happening within his house and life, but he still ahd love for him anyway. As Roxas went on telling tall tales, Sora rose and took his dishes to the sink.

"Roxas, I think that's enough," said his cousin Sora. The two approached the stairs and made their way up to Sora's bedroom whcih consist of blue, red, white, and black. The two went on with their buisness, as Sora dug through his closet for clothes, Roxas decided to log on to the computer in the room and check his MySpace, (yes, even video game characters have a MySpace.;p.) The brunnet than walked into his private bathroom and closed the door behind him. He then ran the water of the shower to where it was warm enough. He striped himself of his clothing and stepped into the warm steaming shower. As Sora was washing his spiky brunnet hair with strawberry scented shampoo, he thought about his dream that he had earlier. "What if I was just imagining it, I rally don't think Kairi will fall for me just like that," said Sora. "It was just a dream after all." He hung his head in shame as the running water washed his body off. He then stepped out of the tub, not paying attention to the direction of his feet. "Bang," went the boys face as he tripped and fell flat upon it, upon the tiled floor. As the boy got up, his cousin ran into the bathroom, unaware of what he just did. When the door swung open, Sora scrambled form the floor to behind the sailboat-patterned shower curtains, covering his lower half of his torso. Roxas covered his eyes in shame as he ran out of the bathroom. When the fuss was over, Sora continued preparing himself for the day. He rolled on some deoderant, brushed his teeth, geled his hair, and sprayed a mist of Axe upon himself, hoping what the commercial had said was true. He then dressed himself, check in the mirror for imperfections, then stumbled out of the door to his room.

"What took you so long," asked Roxas. Sora then threw a pillow at the blondie, which made him fall back in the chair. "What did I do," said the blondie. There was a word of silence from the depressed boy, what could be wrong with him? Then, the two boys headed down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the door down the windy path to their next desitnation, Riku's house.

It was a short whindy road until they reached Riku's house. Riku was always the pretty boy , getting many girl's attention because of his good looks. But too bad he already had a girl, last year's jump rope champ, Selphie. Sora straightened his attitude before knocking on the front door of the house. Riku's mother happened to greet the two teens into their lovely abode, Riku's house was more elegant than of Sora's house. As the two walked in, out from behind the couch came Riku's little brother, Sota, who was about the same age as Aiyame (Sora's sister), Sota happened to be playing hide-and-seek with his action figures and toy soldiers at the time being, so there was no time for a short meet-and-greet. The two then asked of "pretty boy's" whereabouts, and she directed them to the backyard where Riku was having a brawl with Sasuke Uchiha. Riku seemed to be a tough opponent, but not as tough an opponent as Sasuke, who was a member of the Uchiha clan, before they were all slaughtered by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Now he's destined to gain power to get revenge upon his brother, but he won't let that get in the way of his carefree life. The two strugglers paused their fight to greet the blondie and brunnet who had approached the two.

"Long time, no see," said Sasuke as he grasped both Sora and Roxas's hands.

" It has been a while," replied Roxas , with a grin of happiness upon his bright face. The boys all headed to Riku's room to retrieve Riku's silver Razr and his digital video camera full of memories. As he rumaged through his desk drawers, the boys discussed of their day they were to have at the fair. And also to get a chance to hook up with the girls. Sora then remembered his thoughts of the dream he had, he drooped his head in sorrow and thought of what a complete foolish dream that was. Sasuke saw of this and asked the brunnet of what was wrong. he didn't want to spill, but couldn't hold it much longer.

"Well, I had this dream of me and Kairi, we were prancing through a field of daisies...." A giggle came from the trio of boys as they heard of Sora's words.

"Prancing through a field of daisies?" said Riku.

"Let me finish, we then sat upon a jaggy rock formation looking into the sky. And then, she leaned in for a kiss, I did the same, and that was it.

" That's it, nothing else, so what's the point," asked Sasuke. "

"The point is..is that I don't think I'll never hook up with Kairi, it was just the dream, not reality," said Sora.

"Well, it can come true if you try, believe it," said Naruto, as he stumbled in "pretty boy's" room.

"Your mom let me in, I heard the whole thing, having girls issues huh? The same's with me and Sakura, she just won't talk to me, I mean, i know she likes me!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO, SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, SHE LIKES ME!" said Sasuke, with a high eardrum-busting voice.

'"She does too, and I'll prove it to ya," said Naruto.

"Your still a knucklehead you know that?", said Sasuke.

"Why I oughta!", (fight btween Sasuke and Naruto, cloud covers them like in mangas, cursing occures). (Fight continues, but stops as Riku speaks) "I found it, let's go!", said Riku as he turned his direction towards the door. When the fight broke, all headed out towards the festival. As the boys headed down the whindy path to the town, Sora recovered from his depression and went on to enjoying his day, though images were still running throughout his fragile mind.

The boys decided to start a race towards the clock tower in the middle of town. They lined up near a crack in the walkway and wait as Sora yelled "go" for them to start. "1, 2, 3, GO!" Sora yelled as the boys then took off down the path towards the entrance of town. "Wait for me", said Sora, he was lagging behind the others because is shoe seemed to be untied, then he managed to catch up. Riku was first, as always, then Sasuke came up second, followed by Naruto, Roxas and Sora. It was still a long way up the path before they reached the entrance of town and stopped to catch their breaths. " I win, as always". said Riku, with a big white grin upon his "pretty boy" face. "Aww shut up," said Sora as he collected his breath." Your just jealous because I kept beating you evrytime we had a race back on the play island a year ago." "Forget about that and let's just enjoy our day please!" Said Roxas, then his cell rang. (click here 4 preview, "Roxas" .3 ) "Hello, oh hey, uh-huh, yay, ok, ok, bye! That was Namine, she said her and the other girls are at the cafe' waiting for us." Ok, well let's quit wasting time and let's go", said Naruto, eager to go see Sakura and prove to Sasuke that she likes him.


	2. Chapter 2: And the Winner Is

"I'm Too Sexy" plays in background, and all of a sudden, a little cherub jumps on to the scene. He shakes his butt in front of everybody not knowing they are there. He then starts to sing along as he shakes his hips from side to side. The little cherub then discovers the reader(s) and pauses, standing directly in front of him/her.

"Ahhhhhhhh, you really didn't see that, don't tell anyone please, I don't want to be humiliated. Here, just ignore that and enjoy the rest of the story. *Walks off of scene*

(In the dark realm...)

Chihiro: (Looks into magic mirror) "Well, well, well, if it isn't the keyblade bearer and his pitiful comrads. I wonder where their off to this fine day? No matter, I'll make sure their day together shall go out with a bang, hahaha..hahahahahahahahaaha..!"

Kirayangu: "Chihiro, will you please stop that idiotic laughter, it's driving me insane."

"Relax, Kirayangu, let the child have his moment. Besides, we've got an intriguing gift for our young heroes that I am sure they will greatly appreciate."

Kasai (boy) and Koori (girl): (Twins in unison) "Yes, master Tsuhatsu, this will surely be the cherry on top of a perfect defeat. We look forward to the taste of blood soon."

Kirayangu:"Yes Tsuhatsu, when is the time to strike, just sitting here listening to this runt is killing me inside bit by bit."

Tsuhatsu: "Patience my children, we shall soon have our vengeance, but for now, we wait!"

Chihiro(little, innnocent boy): "Aww, Master Tsuhatsu, why not now?"

"Because Chihiro, we have to wait for the perfect moment to move in for the kill, obtain the power of that weapon, and the world shall soon be ours."

Twins: Oh yes Master, and then we can do as we please to those innocent little people begging for mercy, it's fun to watch them suffer."

Chihiro: Yes, I agree, plus the fact that we get to snack on them is making me even more exciting."

Tsuhatsu: Our time shall soon come, just let the cards fall in place. It will all be in good time.

* * *

For those who are not following, these are the villians in the story. They are called the Black Rose Crusaders, for some who may not know, I took the villians from Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode and edited them. Here is the list and descriptions of each member of the group:

Tsuhatsu (25): Lord of the castle where the Crusaders homestead is at, and also leader of the group. He's not much of a silent type, and very persuasive when it comes to making people do his bidding. (Think of Tsuhatsu's attire for battle like Tuxedo Mask's outfit in Sailor Moon, but more elegant.)

Kirayangu (23): Tsuhatsu's lady-in-waiting, she serves at his side, but intends not to. Some of his actions irritate her, and would rather do things her way. Is very independent. (Kirayangu is like the Queen of the group)

Chihiro (12): Chihiro or (Sweet Child) is the youngest group member and was taken in at the age of 5 by Tsuhatsu. Tsuhatsu is like a mentor more than a father figure to Chihiro. He is very upbeat and though he may seem like an innocent child, he is a very powerful when in battle. (Dresses like jester in battle, with velvet and green on)

Kasai and Koori: (16): Kasai and Koori (Double Trouble) are the terrible twins of the group who were also orphans and taken in at the age of 9. Their mood, (which they share) switches constantly, and you would never know when they're mad, so watch your backs. (They dress like a prince and princess when in battle, Kasai in black and Koori in red)

Their whole theme of attire is like the roles while playing a simple game of cards:

Tsuhatsu: King

Kirayangu: Queen

Chihiro: Joker

Kasai and Koori: Jacks (Prince and Princess)

* * *

(Back in town...)

"Man, it's already been 30 minutes since we called them. Where could they be?" said Sakura,who was at the cafe' with the other girls. "How should I know, all I know is that if we have to wait on them any longer, we're probably gonna miss the festival." said Selphie. Kairi then spoke up, "You guys worry too much, let's just sit here and enjoy ourselves til they arrive, (mumbles) I hope!"


End file.
